lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
Rarity '''is an in-game playable character that is unlocked after completing the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack with Twilight Sparkle. Background Will add. Abilities *Sonar Smash *Magic *Deflector (Hand Mirror) *Hidden LEGO Detector *Dive (Sea Pony) Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance *Rarity leaps out of the rift and lands flat on her face. She scrambles up and uses her magic to take out a hairbrush and brushes her mane. Then she puts it back. Exit *Rarity turns around and peers into the rift. She is then sucked headfirst into the rift. Attack Animations Normal Attack *Rarity swings her right hoof. *Rarity swings her left hoof. *Rarity charges forward with her horn. *Rarity spins with her hind legs in the air. Ground Pound *Rarity slams her hooves into the ground, creating a blue, sparkly shockwave. Idle Animations *Rarity uses her magic to take out her hand mirror and hairbrush. She brushes her hair, looking in the mirror. After a bit, she stops and puts them away. *Rarity yawns and rubs her eyes. (Lame, I know, but it was all I could think of at the moment.) Finishing Moves *The enemy messes up Rarity's mane. Enraged, Rarity slaps the enemy with the back of her hoof. *Rarity uses her magic to pick up the enemy and toss them. Misc. Animations Movement Standing *Rarity stands, her head slightly bobbing, with a sultry smile on her face. She looks right, then turns her head left. Then she turns her head straight again. Then she brushes her mane out of her face. Then repeat. Standing on Edge *Rarity leans forward, wobbling, with a look of fear on her face. Tip-Toeing *Rarity crouches and slowly walks. Walking *Rarity walks at a normal speed. Wading Through Water *Rarity wades through the water looking down. Pushing Objects on Slide Puzzles *Same as Rotating Switches. Running *Rarity trots. Sprinting *Rarity gallops. Walking on Balance Beam *Rarity slowly walks along the beam. Jumping *Rarity leaps into the air with her front legs tucked in, her hind legs dangling. Her front is tilted upwards. Falling Short Height *Rarity falls with her front legs out and her hind legs partially tucked in. Her front is tilted downwards and her hair and tail sway upwards. Falling Tall Height *Rarity falls with her body tilted downward. She is flailing her hooves with a scared look on her face and her hair and tail dangling upwards. Landing Short Height *Rarity lands on her front hooves on the ground, her back hooves landing quickly after. Landing Tall Height *Rarity lands on the ground and flattens, then quickly bounces back up into a standing position. She shakes her head. Her horn glows and she takes out a mirror. She looks at it worryingly, then sighs in relief and puts the mirror back. Grabbing Onto Ledge *Rarity grabs onto the ledge with her front hooves with a grunt. Her left hoof slips off. She puts her hoof back onto the ledge. Hanging Onto Ledge *Rarity hangs onto the ledge with her front hooves. Moving Left or Right on Ledge *Rarity turns her head left or right and jumps a little to the left or right. Climbing '''Up *Rarity looks up and climbs up with her hooves. Down *Rarity turns her head right and looks down as she climbs down with her hooves. Left *Rarity turns her head left and looks left as she climbs left with her hooves. Right *Rarity turns her head right and looks right as she climbs right. Flying Through Rift *Rarity glides with her front and back legs dangling behind her. Activating Switches Buttons *Rarity presses the button with her hoof. Levers *Rarity pulls the lever down with her front hooves. Rotating Switches *Rarity puts her front hooves on the switch and moves forward on her hind leg. Valve Switches *Rarity puts her front hooves on the left side of the valve and turns it from the left to the right. Then she puts her hooves back down. Using Abilities Can’t Use Something *Rarity turns to the camera and tilts her head with a confused look, then closes her eyes and shakes her head. Sonar Smash: Charging Up *Rarity stands on her hind legs and takes a deep breath. Then she gets down on all fours and screams in a high pitch with her eyes closed. Sonar Smash: Moving *Rarity walks, still screaming with her eyes closed. Magic *Rarity raises her head a little and her horn glows with magic. Her magic is a bright turquoise, like Gandalf, but with bright sky blue sparkles. Deflector *Rarity’s horn glows and she has a purple hand mirror floating in front of her. Hidden LEGO Detector *Rarity shakes slightly and her horn glows and points forward, revealing the hidden object. Dive Idle on Surface *Rarity pushes against the water with her front hooves. Swimming on the Surface *Rarity pushes herself forward with her front hooves and back hooves. Diving Underwater *Rarity's hind legs burst into a cloud of yellow sparkles, then turn into a fish tail. Swimming Underwater *Rarity pushes herself forward with her fish tail. Idle On Bottom *Rarity floats, looking left, then right, then straight. Her mane is floating as well. Her tail will occasionally swish (if you know what that means.) Walking on the Bottom *Rarity drifts toward with her tail. Combat Fighting Stance *Rarity leans back with her left front hoof raised and an angry look on her face. Grabbing Onto Ground (where you have to rapidly press action) *Rarity hangs onto the ground with her front hooves. Her hind legs dangle behind her. Stunned 1 *Rarity hovers in the air, curled up in a ball, and sometimes trying to uncurl, only to groan and curl back up. Freeing From Stunned 1 *Rarity falls onto the ground, uncurls, and gets back up. Stunned 2 *Rarity's legs are packed together. She wiggles and struggles. Grabbed By Cyberman *Rarity is grabbed by the neck and she flails her front legs with a look of terror on her face. Sleeping (Purple Poppies) *Rarity sits as her head droops down with her eyes closed. Electrocuted *Rarity jolts with all her limbs sticking straight outwards as she is electrocuted with a look of pain on her face. Afraid: Idle *Rarity stands and shakes, looking left and right quickly with a look of fear on her face. Afraid: Running *Rarity gallops with her mouth open in fear as she yells. Taking Damage *Rarity stumbles backwards with her eyes closed. Hit by Laser or Sonar *Same as Elemental: Shooting Beam. Sinking *Rarity raises her front legs up as she sinks with a look of terror on her face. Riding Vehicles Wheeled/Flying/Underwater Vehicle/Mech *Rarity sits down with her front hooves tucked in between her hind legs. Riding on Back of Vehicle like Sentry Gun or Other *Rarity is in a standing position. She has her front hooves on top of whatever she’s riding. Riding Brutal Bloom (Swooping Evil Rebuild 2) *Rarity’s hind legs and tail are outside. The rest of her is inside the Brutal Bloom. Her hind legs are wiggling in panic. Picking Up Objects like Companion Cube or other *Same as Picking Up Maze Pieces. Can also run, however, like Chell. Using Keystones Chroma: When Colored *Rarity's body, mane, and tail are colored, excluding the cutie mark and eyes. Elemental: Shooting Beam *Rarity reaches out with her right hoof. Scale: Picking Up Maze Pieces *Rarity knocks the Maze Piece into the air and onto her back. Scale: Throwing Maze Pieces *Rarity thrusts her back and launches the Maze Piece. Scale: Standing Under Maze Piece On Tracks *Rarity puts her right hoof above her head to push up the Maze Piece. Scale: Moving Under Maze Piece On Tracks *Rarity walks, keeping her hoof above her head. Locate: Opening Rift *Rarity sits down, closes her eyes, and aims her horn up at the sky. Her horn glows with a bright turquoise aura. Other Building *Same as Magic. Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Sonar Smash Category:Magic Category:Boomerang Category:Laser Deflector Category:Relic Detector Category:Dive